


Irradiated

by ThePinkTeenager



Series: Rising From the Ashes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hostage Situations, Medical Conditions, Monty’s algae tastes awful, No beta we die like Wells, Parenthood, Post-Apocalypse, Radiation sucks, Rescue, Screenplay/Script Format, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Torture, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkTeenager/pseuds/ThePinkTeenager
Summary: It’s been six years since leftover radioactive waste leaked out of the vaults, irradiating Earth. Most of the survivors are underground, but eight are in space and one is on the surface. They think they are the only humans left until a spaceship lands. In the ensuing chaos, a mother is separated from her son and a doctor discovers their time on Earth is running out.I didn’t like some things about canon, so I rewrote it.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raven Reyes & Original Character(s), Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Series: Rising From the Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201262





	1. Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I changed two things right from the beginning: Raven got pregnant before the apocalypse and the ocean didn’t dry up(though it’s pretty gross).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of vomit and ice baths.

_A week or two after Praimfaya. Raven and Murphy are on the ship when Raven suddenly looks up, alert._

Raven: “Murphy?”

Murphy: “Yeah?”

Raven: “Remember when I said my baby wasn’t gonna make it?”

Murphy: “Right before you dunked yourself in an ice tank? Yup.” 

Raven: “I just felt it kicking me.”

Murphy: “Guess the little guy and I have a lot in common, then.” 

Raven: “Oh great; I’m carrying a little Murphy inside me.” 

Murphy: “Very funny, but we both know it’s not mine.” 

* * *

_About forty days after Praimfaya. Clarke exits the lab, hoping that her nightblood will protect her from the remaining radiation. The world outside is desolate, dead. The trees are all dead or dying; the sea is gray. Clarke spots the boat she came to the island in. She grabs her backpack and goes over to it._

Clarke: “At least I don’t have to swim.” 

* * *

_Almost 6 years later. Raven’s son, Asher, is now 5 ½. Raven and Echo just finished a wrestling match(Raven won). They, Monty, Harper, Bellamy, and Asher sit down to eat. Asher sits next to his mother._

Monty: “Hey, the new and improved Triple G tastes better, and you know it.” 

Harper: “Triple G? He called this one Green’s Green Goop.” 

Monty: “Better name, too.”

Bellamy: “And if by better, you mean it doesn’t make you want to violently hurl, then yes.”

Asher: “This is all I ever eaten.”

Raven( _puts arm on Asher_ ): “I know, sweetie. One of these days I’ll get you some real food.” 

Monty: “Hey!” 

* * *

_A day or so later. The group is getting ready to fly to and board the Eligius ship. Emori is doing a preflight check. Murphy and Raven are nearby, having a conversation._

Raven: “You know what this is? It’s a cockroach playing a violin.”

_Harper enters the room._

Harper: “Hey, what are we gonna do about Asher?”

Raven: “We’ll have to take him with us. But he can’t wear a space suit, which means-” _Raven turns around._ “Emori! Make sure the PLS is working, okay? I thought I fixed it, but we should double-check.” 

Emori: “Sure, but I thought we didn’t need it.”

Raven: “Change of plans; we do need it.” 

Emori: “Okay, I’ll check the PLS.” 

Raven: “Speaking of Asher, where is he?” 

_Raven goes off to look for Asher._


	2. Sleeping Giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief fight scene, discussion of killing people, and implied torture.

_The next day. Spacekru is on a small rocket. Emori is trying to dock them on Eligius. Bellamy and Harper are keeping Asher from distracting her. They somehow manage to land in the docking bay and get out of the ship._

Asher: “I going with you!”

Monty: “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Raven: “He’ll be fine. Even if somebody’s on here, who would kill a kid?”

_Everybody except Bellamy looks at Echo._

Echo: “The youngest person I killed was older than him.” 

Raven(to Asher): “You can come, but stay right next to me, okay?”

Asher: “Okay.”

_Asher grabs the top of Raven’s leg brace._

Raven: “Don’t hold my brace. I need it to walk, remember?”

Asher: “Yeah.” 

_Asher lets go of the brace, holding his mother’s hand instead. Everyone except Emori and Harper goes into the ship. A very loud alarm is going off._

Murphy: “See? If somebody was in here, they’d turn the alarm off.”

_The group goes into the control room, where someone turns the alarm off. Raven then sits down at the control panel and looks at it._

Raven: “Hey Asher, don’t touch anything, okay?”

Asher: “Okay.”

_Murphy finds the captain’s chair and sits in it._

* * *

_Raven and Bellamy are sitting in the ship’s control room._

Raven: “Great-great grandpappy Blake was an astronaut with how many PhD’s?”

Bellamy: “4. Wait, how do you know about great-great-grandpappy Blake?”

Raven: “He was my mother’s great-grandfather.”

Bellamy: “He was my dad’s great-grandfather.” 

Raven: “Well, clearly his kids survived the first apocalypse.” 

Bellamy: “And his great-great-grandkids survived the second.”

Raven: “How many PhD’s do you have?”

Bellamy: “Zero.”

* * *

_Kodiak bangs on the door and forces it open. The others turn around and panic. Asher ducks under a table. Raven glances at him, then turns around and helps Bellamy and Echo._

* * *

_Bellamy, Raven, Echo, and Asher are standing at one end of a long hallway of clear boxes. Each box contains a prisoner in cryosleep._

Asher: “What is this?”

Raven: “All the people in those boxes… they’re asleep. They’ve been asleep the whole time.” 

Echo: “Not too long ago, I would’ve thought this was magic. Witchcraft.”

Raven(to Echo): “‘Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.’ Arthur C. Clarke.”

Bellamy: “How long can they live like this?”

Raven: “Technically? Forever.”

Murphy: “Or we could just kill them right now.”

_Everyone turns around and looks at Murphy._

Asher: “We gonna kill the sleeping people?”

Bellamy: “No, of course not.” _Bellamy turns and whispers something to Raven._

Raven: “Hey Asher, can you go back to the docking bay and find out what Emori and Harper are doing?”

Asher: “Sure.”

_Asher runs out of the room._

Murphy: “So, what happened?”

* * *

_Back in the valley, Diyoza is interrogating Clarke. Clarke is telling her the story of how the world ended the first time._

Clarke: “...but really, it was an AI named ALIE.” 

Man(through radio): “Hey Colonel, we found six people in a field. One of them’s a kid.” 

Man 2(on radio): “Does she really need to know about the kid?”

Diyoza(grabs Clarke): “What did I tell you would happen if you lied?”

Clarke: “I wasn’t lying! I swear, I have no idea what he’s talking about!”

Diyoza(to McCreary): “Bring out the collar.”

McCreary: “Thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Pandora’s Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute kid in this chapter.

_Madi is leading Bellamy, Echo, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Asher, and Emori to safety. In the village, she stops near some bushes._

Madi: “You guys hungry?”

Monty: “Oh yeah.” 

_Madi picks some berries off the bush and offers them to the group._ Madi: “Here. They’re delicious.”

_Murphy takes a berry out of her hand and eats it, saying “mmm”. A few of the others do_

_the same._

Asher: “Real food?”

Madi(nods): “Yes. Real food.” 

_Asher takes a berry and puts it in his mouth. His face lights up, and he grabs more and more until Harper stops him._

Harper: “Asher, don’t eat all the berries. Share.”

Madi(smiling): “It’s like he hasn’t eaten in days.”

Harper: “He’s only ever eaten the algae Monty grows in the Ring. It keeps us alive, but tastes terrible.”

Madi: “The Ring?”

Harper: “Yeah. Did Clarke ever tell you about the Ark?”

Madi(nods): “It’s where she grew up.”

Harper: “So did I. Anyway, part of it is still in the sky. We’ve been living there since Praimfaya.” _Turns to Asher._ “This little guy’s been there his whole life.” 

Madi: “Wow.” 

Bellamy: “How long do we have until they find us?”

Madi: “Not long. We better get going.” 

_The group gets up and leaves._

* * *

_Later. Madi and her group are getting into the rover. Madi notices that Asher is barefoot._

Madi: “He doesn’t have shoes.”

Echo: “He’s never had shoes. We didn’t have shoes his size on the Ring.”

Madi: “I have a pair I outgrew years ago.”

_Madi leaves and comes back a moment later, holding a pair of small shoes._

Madi: “I’ll help you put these on.”

_Madi helps Asher put the shoes on his feet. They’re too big, so she has to tie them tightly._

Asher: “It feels weird.”

Madi: “You’ll get used to it.” 


	4. Shifting Sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual torture (sorry Raven).

_Octavia, Indra, and a few others are in an old building, discussing battle plans. All mentions of the sea are removed. Instead, the valley is apparently either north or south of them, with a radioactive wasteland in between._

* * *

_Shallow Valley, a couple days later. McCreary is torturing Raven for information she doesn’t know. Shaw, Murphy, and a few others are watching._

Raven: “Please! Please don’t kill me! I have a kid!”

McCreary: “Not my problem.” 

Raven: “His dad’s dead! His dad’s been dead for six years! If I die, then…” _Raven starts to cry._ “He has no one.”

_McCreary continues the torture, clearly unaffected by Raven’s statement._

* * *

_The wasteland, the next morning. Octavia’s army is preparing for a retreat. A rover drives up and parks next to the army. Madi, Monty, Harper, Echo, and Asher hop out and greet everyone else._

Miller(to group): “Who’s kid is that?”

Monty: “Which one?”

Miller: “Well… both of them.”

Monty( _points_ _to Madi_ ): “Clarke.” _Monty points to Asher._ “Raven.”

_Miller is surprised and somewhat confused, but doesn’t ask any questions._


	5. Acceptable Losses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of biological weapons/parasites, mentions of a hostage(Raven again), and medical jargon.

_Shallow Valley medical station. Abby and Diyoza are discussing Abby’s work progress._

Abby: “I have bad news and bad news.”

Diyoza: “What’s the bad news?”

Abby: “I still haven’t found a cure for the lung disease. I’m working on it, though.”

Diyoza: “You’d better be. What’s the other bad news?”

Abby: “Radiation. I checked the atmospheric radiation level this morning. While it’s nowhere near what it was six years ago, it’s definitely elevated. Stay here long enough and you’ll get CRS.”

Diyoza: “What’s that?”

Abby: “Chronic radiation syndrome. Cancer, birth defects, infertility, anemia, bone marrow dysfunction, miscarriages… all of those will happen within a year or two. It’s even worse in the wasteland.”

Diyoza: “So basically, even paradise isn’t safe anymore?”

Abby: “In the long term, no.” 

Diyoza: “We cure the current sickness first. Once that’s finished, we’ll deal with the future one. Understand?” 

Abby: “Understand.” 

* * *

_The bunker cafeteria. Clarke and Bellamy are eating lunch and discussing what to do about the parasitic worm farm._

Bellamy: “We have to tell my sister about it.”

Clarke: “No, she won’t listen to us. We’ll have to tell somebody who will.”

_Harper appears with a tray and sits next to them._

Harper: “Asher is driving me crazy! He wants me to feed him, he wants me to kiss him, he wants me to sing to him… but more than anything, he wants his mom back. He asked me where she was at least ten times this morning. I told him to eat with Madi so I could get a break.”

Clarke: “I feel sorry for you, but Bellamy and I just found out that Cooper’s breeding dangerous parasitic worms to use as biological weapons.”

Harper: “Are you serious?”

Bellamy(nods): “We found a worm farm in a secret room near the hydrofarm. It looks like she’s planning on releasing them in the valley, killing everyone inside.”

Harper: “That’s a lot worse than annoying kids.”

* * *

_Later. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, and Harper are negotiating with Diyoza over the radio. Asher is standing nearby._

Diyoza: “Short of unconditional surrender?” Nothing.”

Harper: “If we surrender, will you let us bring a kid with us into the valley?”

Diyoza: “Why?”

Harper: “Because you’re holding his mother hostage.”

Diyoza: “Who’s his mother?”

Monty: “Raven Reyes.”

Asher: “Mom?”

Diyoza: “So she was telling the truth.”

Bellamy: “Forget the surrender. If anything happens to Asher, Raven will kill you.”’

Diyoza: “Well that’s great.”

Clarke: “We’ll get Asher to Raven before that happens.”

Asher: “I gonna see Mom?”

Clarke: “Yes, you will. I just don’t know when.”

Bellamy: “Even if we got him in, Octavia would never agree to surrender.”

Clarke: “Then I guess we’ll have to take her out.”


	6. Sic Semper Tyrannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of dying and grief.

_ Shallow Valley. Raven and Shaw are sitting on the beds in the old church, talking. Shaw’s telling her about his life.  _

Shaw: “You don’t know what it’s like to come home only to learn that the world’s been destroyed and everyone you love is dead.”

Raven: “You’re right. I watched them die instead.”

Shaw: “I’m so sorry.”

Raven: “Currently, the love of my life is about three and a half feet tall, with dark hair, sandy skin, a birthmark on his neck, and a cute li’l nose. His name’s Asher.”

Shaw: “Your son?”

Raven(nods): “Yeah.”


	7. The Dark Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a kid nearly marching into battle.

_Kane, Diyoza, Shaw, Raven, Echo, Emori, Murphy, and a scout are in a cave, making battle plans. Echo is giving the scout orders._

Echo: “Stay to the side and don’t engage. We need troop counts and weapons info.”

Raven: “And for God’s sake, if you see a kid about three and a half feet tall, dark hair, sandy skin, birthmark on his neck, cute li’l nose, answers to ‘Asher’- tell me ASAP, he’s mine.”

Murphy: “Raven, we’re trying to stop a massacre here-”

Raven(angrily): “Excuse me, but I am not letting my five-year-old son go into a battlefield! And if they can’t go back, that means they probably don’t have food in the bunker, which means…”

Emori: “They brought the kids with them.” 

Scout: “I’ll see what I can find.”

Echo: “Go. Spacekru, you’re with me.”

* * *

_The wasteland, same day. Octavia’s army is marching towards Shallow Valley. Monty and Harper are near the edge of the group. Harper is holding a weapon in one hand and Asher’s little hand in the other._

* * *

_Shallow Valley border, four days later. It’s the middle of the night. Echo’s gang is guarding the border in the hopes that when Wonkru attacks, they’ll be able to hold them off. Raven and Shaw just kissed each other. Passionately. In the mouth._

Raven: “I gotta go. I’ll be back before dawn.”

Shaw: “Why?”

Raven: “You’re not the only person I love.”

_Raven turns around and walks toward the wasteland._

* * *

_Wonkru army camp, same time. Monty, Harper, and Asher are sharing a tent. Raven opens the tent flap and quietly goes in. She puts a note next to Harper, then lifts Asher’s sleeping body._

Raven: “This is gonna be hard.”

_Raven slips out of the tent, but has difficulty carrying Asher due to her leg. She finds a random sword and uses it as a cane while carrying Asher in one arm. About halfway through the walk, Asher wakes up._

Asher: “Mom?”

Raven: “Yeah, baby, it’s me. I came to take you home.”

Asher: “Where is home?”

_Raven pauses, unsure how to answer that question._

Raven: “Home is in Shallow Valley. Echo, Emori, and Murphy are waiting for us.”

Asher: “What about Bellamy, Monty, and Harper?”

Raven: “They’re grown-ups; they can take care of themselves. But we’ll save a spot for them in the valley. Listen, I need you to walk. You’re too big for me to carry.”

_Raven bends over and places Asher on the ground. He stands up and walks with her to the border._


	8. Toxic Paradise: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People(including a child) being taken hostage and brief discussion of torture.

_Shallow Valley med station. Abby and Clarke are treating a patient; Madi is watching._

Clarke: “We’re together now. And we’ll get through this.”

Abby: “Clarke, there’s something I haven’t told you.”

Clarke: “What is it?”

Abby: “The leftover radiation from Praimfaya- even in this valley, it’s enough to cause CRS. It’s not safe to live here for more than a month or two. Longer than that and you risk everything from skin lesions to cancer.”

Clarke: “Who knows this?”

Abby: “I told Diyoza a week or two ago. Aside from her, nobody. I didn’t have the heart to tell the people that they were fighting over a toxic paradise.” 

Clarke: “Madi and I have been here for six years, so we must be immune.”

_Clarke turns around, but Madi isn’t there._

Clarke: “Madi?”

* * *

_The cave. Murphy, Emori, Shaw, Echo, Raven, and Asher are in the cave. Echo’s talking to Monty over the radio. She finds out what’s going on on his side of the gorge._

Echo: “Murphy and Emori, stay here and get that cannon running. Shaw and Raven, you’re with me.”

Raven: “You know that means Asher’s going with you, right?”

Echo: “Fine, just keep him from getting shot.”

Asher: “Where we going?”

Raven: “Ask Echo.”

* * *

_The old church. Clarke and Echo are fighting, Raven is undoing the shock collar around Madi’s neck. Asher is standing at Raven’s leg. Raven gets the collar off, and Madi tells Clarke and Echo to stop._

Echo: “The mike is open.”

Raven: “We have to go. Now.”

_The group tries to run. Unfortunately, McCreary opens the church door and walks in with several men._

McCreary: “Take our pilot and his girlfriend back to the ship.” 

_The soldiers do what they are told, grabbing Shaw and Raven and dragging them outside. Asher runs after his mother._

Raven: “Clarke, how could you do this?”

Asher: “Mom!”

* * *

_Gagarin. Raven, Shaw, and Asher are sitting on a bench. Raven is trying to take her collar off, but it isn’t working. Shaw tells her to stop and electrocute him, but she refuses._

Raven: “You’re worried you’ll break.”

Shaw: “Yes, I will. When they torture you.”

Asher: “Mom, the bad men can’t hurt you.”

Raven: “What do you mean?”

Asher: “The bad men can’t hurt you. Because I’m here.”

_Shaw and Raven look at each other._

Raven: “He’s got a point. Would McCreary really torture me with him watching?”

Shaw: “If it was anyone else, I’d say no, but with McCreary… I have no idea.” 

_The door opens and McCreary steps in._


	9. Toxic Paradise: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun violence, tied-up people, death threats, actual death, discussion of cannibalism, blood/injuries, and of course the whole “we’re all gonna die” thing.

_Gagarin. Clarke has found Diyoza and is going to the control room. On the way, she sees Asher tied up. Clarke and Diyoza run over and untie him._

Clarke: “Where’s your mom?”

Asher(points): “The bad men taked her over there.”

Clarke: “Thanks.” (quietly) “I was going to use Diyoza, but whatever.”

_Clarke finishes untying Asher and stands up._

Clarke: “Stay behind me.”

_The three go into the room Asher pointed to. Inside, McCreary is forcing Raven to launch the missiles. Clarke walks in and points her gun at McCreary._

Clarke: “McCreary, hands up or I’ll shoot you _and_ Diyoza!”

McCreary: “Would you really shoot a pregnant woman?”

Clarke: “Would you?”

_McCreary puts his hands up. Asher sees his mother and runs over to her._

Asher: “Mom! Mom, they hurt you?”

Raven: “Yes, Asher, they did. Be careful or they might hurt you, too. Untie me, baby.”

_Asher unties his mother, who gets out. Luckily, the others are preoccupied by Clarke._

Clarke: “You are _not_ launching those missiles.”

McCreary: “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just kill you and launch the missiles.”

Clarke: “It wastes resources, it damages the valley, and half of them are gonna be dead in a few years anyway.”

_Everyone turns around and looks at Clarke._

Shaw: “Excuse me, what?”

Clarke(sighs): “Guess I have to explain. There’s a lot of leftover radiation in the valley from Praimfaya. If we stay here for more than a couple months, we risk getting sick.”

McCreary: “How sick?”

Clarke: “Radiation-induced cancer sick.”

_Silence._

Raven: “How long have you known this?”

Clarke: “My mother told me yesterday afternoon. Don’t know when she found out.” 

Diyoza: “She told me over a week ago. I didn’t think it was urgent.”

McCreary: “If they’re gonna die anyway, why not kill them now?”

Clarke: “Because I have a gun and I’m not afraid to use it.” 

* * *

_Gagarin. Clarke is still holding a gun aimed at Diyoza. Asher and Raven are untying Shaw._

Clarke: “It’s over. Tell your men to drop your weapons and I’ll let you both live.”

Soldier: “”What do we do, boss?”

McCreary: “If she moves, shoot her.”

_McCreary opens Diyoza’s notebook to the page with the hydrothilodium bomb and the launch codes._

Clarke: “Diyoza, what the hell is he doing?”

Diyoza: “McCreary, no.”

_McCreary ignores her._

Diyoza: “Clarke, stop him. He’ll kill us all!”

_Clarke doesn’t move._

Diyoza: “Shoot him, Clarke! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!”

_Clarke shoots McCreary in the right arm, causing him to cry out. She proceeds to shoot the other prisoners, though not fatally. Shaw, who is now freed, takes this opportunity to tackle him. Raven goes in and takes McCreary’s gun. Diyoza runs to the other room and gets the rope previously used on Asher. Clarke hands Diyoza the gun and helps Shaw tie up McCreary. Asher runs into a corner while Raven grabs the remaining guns._

Raven: “What was he gonna do?”

Diyoza: “Shoot a hydrothilodium bomb at the valley.”

Raven: “But… that would destroy the valley.”

Diyoza: “Exactly. That’s why I had Clarke shoot him.” 

_Clarke and Shaw return from tying up McCreary. Raven gives them the guns, then turns to Asher._

Raven: “You can come out now, Asher. She won’t hurt you.” 

_Shyly, Asher steps out of his corner and goes to Raven._

Diyoza: “Who’s this little guy?”

Raven: “This is my son, Asher. Asher, this is Diyoza.”

Asher: “Hi, Diyoza.”

_Diyoza smiles._

Diyoza: “Soon, I’ll have a kid of my own. Mine’s a girl, though.”

_McCreary, who is struggling against the ropes, breaks one._

Shaw: “He’s breaking free!”

Clarke: “I’ll take care of this.”

_Clarke shoots McCreary in the chest, killing him. Then she looks over and sees that Asher is terrified._

Clarke: “I’m so sorry, Asher. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

_Asher looks at her with pure fear on his face._

Shaw: “So, what do we do now?”

Clarke: “Now we wait for Madi to lead Wonkru through the gorge. Once the battle’s over, we’ll tell everyone about the radiation issue.” 

* * *

_Shallow Valley. Madi is standing in front of her army. Bellamy has just convinced her not to kill the remaining Eligius prisoners._

Madi: “Do you surrender?”

Prisoners: “Yes.” 

Madi: “Good. Let us pass.”

Clarke(via radio): “People of Wonkru and _Eligius IV_ , I have bad news. The valley you are all fighting over, the valley of life on a barren planet… it’s not safe. Praimfaya left a lot of radiation behind, even in Eden. After a few months to a year, you’ll get chronic radiation sickness. Some of you will die. Some of you will give birth to dead children. Some of you will live to watch your loved ones die. Share the valley. Hundreds of people have already died fighting over it. Stop fighting each other and start fighting to survive.”

_The radio goes silent. Everyone looks at Madi._

Several people: “Is that true?”

Madi: “I don’t know, but I trust Clarke. If she says so, then it probably is.” 

Bellamy: “We have two months to sort that out. What are we gonna do now?”

Madi(shouts): “Everybody, meet in the middle of the village. I’ll tell you the plan there. For now, anybody who attacks another person will be punished. The war is over.” 

_The crowd leaves for the village. Echo turns to Madi._

Echo: “Do you have a plan?”

Madi: “No, but I can make one.” 

Bellamy: “First, we need food and water.”

Madi: “Exactly. Clarke and I got water from the lake; we can dig a well if we have to. As for food, we’ll need to start farming. That means I need to get some farmers.”

Echo: “I can make a list of everyone in the valley, if that helps.”

Madi: “Good idea. Make sure to include ages and jobs. And don’t forget us, Clarke, Raven, Kane, Abby, Shaw-”

Bellamy: “And Diyoza and her kid.”

Madi: “Right. Once we have a population count, we can figure out how many houses we need, how many acres of farmland, how many…”

_The three keep talking about the plan._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Abby is tending to a severely wounded Kane in the med station. Raven bursts in angrily._

Raven: “You knew, didn’t you?”

Abby: “What are you talking about?”

Raven: “You knew the valley was toxic and you didn’t tell us!”

Abby: “What was I supposed to do, stand on a roof and tell everyone that their paradise will give them cancer?”

Raven: “They should’ve known the truth before they went to war with each other.”

Abby: “I didn’t feel it was my place to tell everyone, okay? Not when we didn’t have any alternatives except staying in the bunker.”

Octavia: “The bunker’s no longer an option.”

_Raven and Abby turn around. Octavia walked into the room while they were talking._

Octavia(to Abby): “You were the one who told Clarke about the radiation.”

Abby: “Yes. I can prove it to you if you want.”

Octavia: “I don’t need proof. What I need is a solution.”

Abby: “There is no solution. The only choice we have is to stay here.”

Octavia: “If we stay here, then how many people will die?”

Abby: “I don’t know. All I know is that the death toll will be significantly increased.” 

Octavia: “Nearly a third of Wonkru died in six years. Over half of the remaining people died in the battle. We don’t have many people to spare.”

Abby: “I know that, but I can’t save us from the radiation.” 

Octavia: “No you can’t, just like you couldn’t save the people I killed during the Dark Year.” 

_Silence. Raven stares at Octavia in shock._

Abby: “We had a valid reason for doing that.”

Octavia: “‘Eat or die.’ They all thought it was my idea, but really, it was yours.”

Raven: “Excuse me, what are you talking about?”

Abby: “I can explain later-”

Octavia: “don’t bother. I’ll do it for you.” _Octavia points to Abby._ “This woman told me that the only way for us to survive was cannibalism. Then she told me to make it mandatory. Anyone who didn’t eat human flesh was killed.” 

Raven: “Oh my God, Abby. What… why…”

Octavia: “She had her reasons, but they no longer matter. What matters is that thanks to her, we lost people we couldn’t afford to lose.” 

Abby: “Why are you blaming me for the casualties?”

Octavia: “I’m not. I’m blaming you for not telling us that even more casualties lay ahead of us.”

_Just then, Emori and Monty show up carrying Murphy._

Emori: “He’s been shot. Can you save him?”

Abby: “Shoot, I only have one table. Put him on the bench. We’ll have to treat him there.”

_Monty and Emori put Murphy on the bench. Abby leaves Kane to attend to Murphy._

* * *

_Outside the Gagarin, an hour or so later. Clarke, Diyoza, Madi, Raven, Shaw, Bellamy, Echo, Monty, and Octavia are standing in a loose circle, talking about the radiation issue._

Bellamy: “Does anyone have an idea that doesn’t involve a bunch of cancer deaths?”

Diyoza: “We could go on the ship.”

Madi: “How are we gonna survive up there?”

Monty: “Algae?”

Bellamy: “Oh God, no.” 

Shaw: “The cryosleep pods still technically work; we could put people in there.”

Clarke: “Good idea. The radiation will fade over time, so when it’s reached a safe level, we can pop out.” 

Shaw: “We have 310 pods on the mothership.”

Madi: “How many people do we have?”

Echo: “I counted about 320 Wonkru survivors. Adding Spacekru, Clarke, and Madi, that makes 330.” 

Diyoza: “I got about 170 dead, including McCreary. Seeing as we started with 300, that means we have… 130 left.” 

Raven: “330 plus 130 equals 460, which is… wow, that’s low.”

Monty: “Raven, Shaw said there are 310 cryopods.”

Raven: “Shit, you’re right. That means…”

Octavia: “150 people have to stay behind.”

Clarke: “Not again! I am DONE deciding who lives and who dies!”

Madi: “Maybe you don’t have to.”

Diyoza: “She’s right. We can let the people decide for themselves.”

Shaw: “Who would choose a radioactive valley over cryosleep?”

Octavia: “Some of my people might. They worship the ground, Shaw.”

Echo: “I guess I’ll have to make two lists, then. One for cryosleepers, and one for valley dwellers.”

Octavia: “You can write?”

Echo: “Yes, I can write!” 

_Echo leaves the circle._

Bellamy: “I’m gonna go help Echo make those lists. You guys decide which one you’re on.” 

_Bellamy leaves. At that moment, Asher comes running toward his mom. He is holding a flower in one hand._

Asher: “Mom, look what I found!”

Raven(smiles): “That’s beautiful, Asher. Too bad it won’t last.” 

* * *

_A house in the village. Echo and Bellamy are sitting at a table with a very long list and two blank sheets of paper._

Bellamy: “This is ridiculous. We have to tell everyone. Then they can say what they want.”

_Madi calls a meeting in the center of the village. Most of the survivors attend._

Madi: “We have found a solution to the issue of chronic radiation. The great ship in the sky has cold sleeping boxes in it. People do not age in these boxes. They go in and come out exactly as they came in, no matter how long it’s been.”

_Madi pauses._

Madi: “Unfortunately, there aren’t enough boxes for everyone. Some of you will have to stay in the valley.”

_This does not go well with the crowd. People start shouting things like “Off with her head!” and “Frag Wanheda au!”(“kill Wanheda”). For some reason, they blame her for the problem. Luckily, Clarke isn’t in the crowd- she’s watching from afar. Some Eligius prisoners attack Madi, but she fights them off._

_Later, Clarke is talking to Echo, Bellamy, and Indra in the building._

Clarke: “Put me on the cryo list.”

Bellamy: “Why? I thought you were immune to the radiation.”

Clarke: “I am, but hundreds of people want to kill me right now. They must think I caused the radiation or something.” 

Echo: “Okay. That puts you right under Diyoza and Shaw. Now we need some stayers.” 

Indra: “Gaia and I will stay. Even if she were healthy enough to leave, she wouldn’t want to.”

Echo: “That makes three cryo and two valley.”

Bellamy: “I’ll bring some people in, see what they want.” 

_Bellamy brings in a small group of people who aren’t trying to kill Clarke or Madi. One by one, names get added to both lists._

* * *

_Later, Diyoza and Octavia are sitting outside the church._

Diyoza: “Did you pick cryo or valley?”

Octavia: “Cryo. I’m sick of watching my people die.”

Diyoza: “So did I, but it was for Hope.” 

_A pause._

Diyoza: “You made a mistake, you know.”

Octavia: “Picking cryo?”

Diyoza: “No.”

Octavia: “Not killing you when I first met you?”

Diyoza: “Okay, maybe you made two mistakes.”

Octavia: “Oh, I’ve made more than that.” 

Diyoza: “Power. You liked it too much. I did too at one point. It’s the kiss of death.”

Octavia: “We nearly destroyed the valley and each other fighting over it. Now the valley’s gonna destroy us.” 

Diyoza: “Not us. We’ll be in cryosleep.” 

Octavia: “You’re right. Not us. Just our people.” 

* * *

_The old church, which has been converted into a wounded ward. Kane is in one bed, still unconscious. Abby, Jackson, Clarke, and two trainees are making the rounds. Raven and Asher come in and stand near Murphy’s bed. When Clarke joins them, Asher shies away._

Clarke: “It’s okay, Asher. I won’t hurt you.” 

_Asher steps out and inspects Murphy._

Clarke: “They took the bullets out and put him in a coma. He’ll be out soon, though.”

Raven: “Cockroaches are hard to kill.” 

_A couple days later. Diyoza is standing on a makeshift platform with the survivors in a huge crowd around her. Two sheets of paper are in her hand._

Diyoza: “Will the following people please report to the Gagarin transport ship? Charmaine Diyoza… whoops, that’s me. Miles Shaw. Clarke Griffin. Jamie come Boudalan. Harrison McFarley. Macallan O’Neill. Raven Reyes. Asher Reyes. Leah come Osjidakru. Nelson come Sangedakru. Octavia Blake. Darci Walker. Robert Morris.” 

_As Diyoza reads the names, people leave the crowd and head for the ship. Clarke runs into the med station._

Clarke: “We’re loading onto the Gagarin, and I don’t think Diyoza will wait.”

Emori: “John and I are staying here.”

Abby: “Kane and I aren’t. I put his name on the list under my own. Jackson and his trainees are staying to care for the valley people.”

Clarke: “Okay. Get him on the ship before she calls the last name.”

Diyoza: “Howard Carter. Commander Madi. Delfi come Lowoda Klironkru.”

_Madi looks up and heads to the Gagarin. Clarke and Abby take Kane out of the med station on a stretcher. Octavia goes to the Gagarin. She sees Indra and Niylah going toward her._

Octavia: “I thought you guys were staying.”

Indra: “We are. We’ve come to say goodbye.”

_Octavia hugs Indra and Niylah._

_Diyoza is still reading names off her list._

Diyoza: “Tori come Osjidakru. Miranda Kwok. Bellamy Blake. Freida come [Blue Cliff kru]. Dean White.” _Diyoza lowers the list._ “The rest of you are staying here. Good luck.”

_Diyoza heads to the Gagarin. On the way, she passes Clarke and Madi._

Diyoza: “Is everyone in?”

Clarke: “Almost. Just a few more.”

_Echo, Bellamy, and two more people run into the ship._

Clarke: “That’s everyone, then. My mother brought Kane in earlier.”

Diyoza: “Close it up. We’re leaving.”

Madi: “Goodbye, paradise.”

_Clarke pulls a lever and the door closes. Shaw and Raven launch the Gagarin. Everyone else stands still while they leave Earth forever._

Raven(quietly): “At least there’s no radioactive death wave this time.”

* * *

_Eligius IV mothership. Clarke, Diyoza, and Madi are moving with the crowd into the ship._

Madi: “Clarke, you saved us all. Again.”

Diyoza: “You’ll have to tell me about the first time.”

_Raven and Asher meet the three of them in the hall._

Raven: “Shaw set it up so the pods will open automatically in 15 years. His will open first, then he can open the others.”

Diyoza: “Good.”

Clarke: “Do we have assigned pods?”

Raven: “Shaw’s in pod 5. Other than that, just pick an empty one.”

Madi: “I wanna be next to you, Clarke.” 

Clarke: “Okay. Let’s go.”

Raven(to Asher): “Asher, we’re going to sleep now.”

Asher: “I’m not tired!”

Raven: “Then don’t sleep, just lie in a box for me.”

_Raven winks at Diyoza._

* * *

_The cryosleep hall. Raven is putting Asher in a pod._

Asher: “You sleeping too?”

Raven: “Yes, baby. I’ll be sleeping right above you.”

_Raven kisses Asher’s forehead and closes the pod. Then she climbs into her own pod._

Clarke: “Bye Raven. See you in fifteen years.”

Raven: “See you in fifteen years, Clarke.”

_Clarke closes Raven’s pod. Then she gets in her own pod._

Shaw: “Everyone’s in except us.”

Clarke: “Yeah. Can I close my own pod?”

Shaw: “Technically you can, but it’s tricky. I’ll do it for you.”

Clarke: “Thanks.”

* * *

_Some time later. Shaw opens Clarke and Bellamy’s pods._

Shaw: “Good morning.”

Bellamy: “Fifteen years?”

Shaw: “150. I made a mistake.” 

Clarke: “So, are we going home now?”

Shaw: “No. I found a message from Monty. The valley’s still not safe. Luckily, he’s found another option.”

_The three of them go to the control room, where a video recording is on a screen. Monty’s slightly older face appears. He is in a room in the village._

Monty: “Hello. If you are seeing this, that means I successfully sent it to Eligius. It also means you’re not dead, so good for you. If somebody other than Clarke or Bellamy is seeing this, show it to them.”

_A pause._

Monty: “Clarke, you were right about the radiation. It’s been ten years since you left. In that time, the radiation has taken 24 people, not counting miscarriages and stillbirths. Just last week, it took my daughter. Died during surgery to repair a heart defect. She was four years old.”

Bellamy: “That’s rough.”

Monty: “We’ve decided not to bring you back to the valley. It used to seem like paradise, but not anymore.”

Harper(off-screen): “Monty, what are you doing?”

Monty: “I’m recording a message for Clarke and Bellamy. You want to join in?”

Young boy: “Sure!”

_Harper and a young boy(about 8) appear on the screen._

Monty: “This is Jordan. My son.”

Jordan: “Hi, Clarke. Hi, Bellamy. You guys are so cool!”

Harper: “We tell him stories about you. He loves them.”

Monty: “His favorite is Murphy, believe it or not.”

Jordan: “Emori’s cool, too. She has a funny arm- just like me.”

_Jordan holds up his arm, which is short and clearly deformed. He doesn’t have a functional hand on that arm._

Monty: “Yes, she does. Anyway, the good news is that I figured out what happened to Eligius IV. Luckily, one of the Eligius guys is an ex-hacker.” 

Shaw: “Actually, three of them are hackers. Two are up here.”

Clarke: “Does this include you?”

Shaw(chuckles): “No.” 

Monty: “Turns out, _Eligius III_ wasn’t a mining ship. It was a colony ship. The Earth ran out of oil, so they went to the moon. I haven’t found the colony, but I’m hoping it’s there.”

Monty: “Can you see it? Is it beautiful? It is in my dreams.”

Bellamy: “I guess we’re going to the moon, then.”

Shaw: “I’ll set the coordinates for the moon. We’ll get there the day after tomorrow. Once there, we circle the moon and find that colony.” 

Clarke: “To the moon it is, then.”

Bellamy: “To the moon.” 


End file.
